


Progresivo

by AkireMG



Series: La esencia del recuerdo [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (kinda), Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha Harrison Wells, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry and Cisco I mean, Beta Caitlin Snow, Fluff, Free Jesse you idiot, Getting Together, Haven't watched The Flash, I changed things to my convenience, M/M, More like a complete AU, Omega Cisco Ramon, Sorry Not Sorry, Zoom is an Asshole, but that musical crossover with supergirl was interesting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: Luego de un Celo, Barry comienza a conocer las verdaderas intenciones de Harrison.No es para nada lo que se podría haber imaginado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sí. Otra parte de esta serie. No sé si a alguien aún le interese, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de escribir esto.  
> De todas maneras, muchas gracias por los comentarios y los kudos en partes anteriores. Gracias por las lecturas también.  
> Espero los entretenga.

Al final no pueden evitarlo.

Cisco y Barry dejan de mentirse a sí mismos con que la amistad es suficiente, y poco después de aquel Celo que pasaron juntos, la marca de Eobard en el cuello de Cisco comienza a desvanecerse. Barry mira la cicatriz todos los días, discretamente, y sonríe porque conforme pasa el tiempo, Cisco se ve más feliz, menos intimidado por los recuerdos que le trae la presencia de Harry.

Barry no se sorprende demasiado cuando esos dos parecen estar desarrollado una amistad. Cisco hace bromas, y si bien Harry no se ríe como él lo haría, luce tranquilo e incluso _a gusto_ al lado del Omega. Y posiblemente son sus instintos Alfa hablando, pero Barry cree que la dinámica intrínseca de sus géneros secundarios es lo que está permitiéndoles formar una saludable relación de trabajo. Los Omegas y los Alfa suelen vincularse unos con otros. Es algo biológico. Un llamado de la naturaleza que en la actualidad ha disminuido considerablemente por la existencia de supresores para ambos géneros.

Mismos supresores que Caitlin le prohíbe un mes y medio después del Celo de Cisco. Ella dice — _repite_ — que las dosis que se inyectó durante esos días fueron demasiado grandes incluso para su metabolismo, y que seguir posponiendo su Celo terminaría por ser un gran inconveniente para el equipo entero. Barry tuvo que aceptarlo. Cisco y Harry tuvieron bastante que ver en su decisión.

Así, el siguiente Celo que Barry sufre es mucho más fuerte, largo y doloroso. Es el peor de todos los que recuerda luego del primero, y empeora cada vez más cuando recuerda que ahora hay alguien a quien _quiere_ a su lado. Pero es mejor que lo pase solo. Mil veces mejor porque Eobard marcó a Cisco durante uno de sus Celos, meses antes del desastre del acelerador de partículas. Y sin importar cuando duela no tener a Cisco consigo, Barry está decidido a no ser igual que ese monstruo. Si alguna vez ellos comparten el lazo Alfa-Omega, no será por la influencia de sus hormonas. _Nunca_ por algo como eso.

Con bastante dolor y muy pocos lapsos de claridad mental, Barry es mantenido —no en contra de sus deseos— dentro de un observatorio médico que han ido mejorando junto a Caitlin desde que los géneros de todos estuvieron claros. Las paredes que lo rodean están hechas del mismo material que el de las celdas de los metahumanos. La posibilidad de que se libere por sí mismo es muy reducida. El aire que corre dentro de su celda está limpio de cualquier tipo de olores. Un Omega en Celo pasaría desapercibido para él incluso si estuviera justo al otro lado de las paredes que lo contienen.

Durante las últimas horas de su horrible experiencia, Barry recuerda que Cisco no quiso estar dentro del observatorio durante su Celo. Caitlin no aprobó su decisión, pero tampoco pudo hacer nada cuando Barry apoyó al Omega. Si hubiesen escuchado a Caitlin, quizá ahora mismo su cuerpo no estaría tan adolorido como está. Quizá su Celo sería la normal rutina de tres días de soportables molestias y no este calor infernal que ha estado consumiéndolo durante lo que parece demasiado para seguir vivo.

—De verdad… _uh_ , de verdad habría preferido… volver a romperme la mano en varias partes.

Sonriendo como un idiota, Barry escucha la risa de Cisco y el soplido exasperado de Caitlin desde el parlante instalado por sobre su cabeza.

—Tu horrible humor no desaparece ni en circunstancias como esta, ¿eh?

—Bueno —dice aclarándose la garganta—, ayer ni siquiera podía hablar. Supongo que desaparece cuando mi voz lo hace.

—Sí —ríe Cisco—. Terrible sentido del humor.

—Cuando la fiebre baje podrás salir de ahí. Tuviste un ciclo bastante inestable, Barry. La próxima vez me escucharás en lugar de inyectarte supresores cada diez minutos.

Antes de poder responderle a Caitlin, una nueva ola de sofocante calor surge desde su estómago y lo deja jadeando. Entre el malestar y la plática que Cisco y Caitlin mantienen entre ellos, Barry no se da cuenta de que Harry ha entrado en la bahía médica hasta que lo escucha unirse a la plática. De nuevo cerca de Cisco, de nuevo prefiriendo al Omega antes que a la Beta. Barry de verdad no quiere actuar como un imbécil, pero la fiebre lo tiene confundido y mareado y su primera reacción es gruñir. Un profundo, ronco gruñido que nace en el fondo de su garganta y del que se avergüenza al instante.

—No… dios, no. Lo siento. Lo siento.

Cisco luce sorprendido. Caitlin apenas y se inmuta. Harrison, por el otro lado, se alza de hombros y desestima su reacción con un simple “es culpa del Celo” que se escucha… extraño. Inconsistente. Como si Harry quisiera devolver el gruñido en lugar de pasarlo por alto.

Oh, pero el calor. Barry no piensa bien hasta que la fiebre baja, y cuando lo hace, Flash es necesitado en las calles de Central City. El tema no vuelve a salir a la luz hasta varios días después, cuando Cisco lo besa luego de una pelea especialmente dura y es Harrison el que gruñe en su dirección.

Barry está demasiado contento para enojarse con el otro hombre. Cisco, tan relajado como él, hace un comentario que esclarece varias cosas para Barry. Caitlin, no muy lejos de ellos en el panel de control, se encoje sobre sí misma con la incomodidad que Harrison no muestra con ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Estuviste casado con mi versión de tu universo, ¿no es verdad?

Harry se cruza de brazos. Luce cansado pese a la posición defensiva que mantiene. Cisco se suelta del agarre ligero de Barry y encara completamente a Harrison. Su voz es suave y no hay signo alguno de ofensa en su rostro. A lo mucho está algo confundido. Barry no entiende cómo está así de tranquilo.

—Harry —Cisco prueba con algo más de suavidad, avanzando lentamente, temiendo que Harrison va a ignorar el tema como lo ha hecho desde que Cisco empezó a interrogarlo semanas atrás—. Por eso no le has dicho a nadie que tu “reloj” se activó conmigo.

—¿Su reloj? —interfiere Caitlin, ceño fruncido y alarmas encendidas—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cisco suspira y se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Barry siente su alarma, su miedo superficial, y se aproxima para proveer un confort que Cisco recibe con brazos abiertos.

—Antes de decir nada, quiero que sepan que planeaba decírselos cuando se diera la oportunidad. ¡Y aquí estamos! —su sonrisa no alcanza a iluminarle los ojos. Barry empieza a sentirse mal—. Yo…

—Es un meta-humano.

Tanto Barry como Caitlin voltean hacia Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Oh, santo cielo —exhala Cisco—. Muchas gracias, Harry.

Hay un silencio de segundos luego de eso. Harry parece aliviado de que no es el único atrayendo atención.

—¿Có-cómo…?

—Lo supe después del incidente con Eobard. Los sueños que tenía, ¿recuerdas? —con los labios fruncidos, Cisco espera el asentimiento rígido de Barry antes de continuar—. Pues no son sueños. Son recuerdos. Puedo recordar detalles de esa otra línea temporal.

—¿Has visto más cosas? ¿Ha tenido efectos sobre tu salud que no me hayas dicho? —pregunta Caitlin, su mente concentrada en el bienestar de su amigo y no en la verdad que acaba de ser descubierta.

—Sólo un par de dolores de cabeza. Nada más grave que eso —con aquel peso fuera de sus hombros, Cisco se vuelve hacia Harry y dice: — Estoy en lo correcto, ¿no es así?

Harrison se quita los anteojos y masajea sus sienes. El cansancio que empaña su mirada es más fuerte que hace unos minutos. A Barry le toma un momento darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo dicho. Si el Cisco de Tierra-2 era el esposo de Harrison…

—Sí —murmura Harry sin mucha emoción—. Sí, estás en lo correcto.

… si era él…

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Barry alza la voz, su tono endurecido por la duda y la desconfianza que le causa Harry de repente—. Dijiste que era por Zoom, porque quieres detenerlo.

—Y es verdad.

—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de ello? —Barry suele perder la paciencia cuando sus instintos le dicen que quienes ama están en peligro—. Tú mismo lo dijiste: creaste a Zoom y al resto de los meta-humanos que combatí antes de que llegarás. Pero si no te importó lo que hicieran en tu Tierra, ¿por qué te importaría lo que hicieran en la nuestra? ¿Por qué te importaría cualquier otra cosa? ¿ _Por qué_ estás aquí?

—Barry —Cisco le pone una mano en el pecho—. No es una buena idea. Ambos son Alfas, si empiezan a pelear esto va-

—Déjalo —dice Harry—. Que haga sus conclusiones. ¿Por qué crees tú que estoy aquí, Allen? Piensa un poco más. No te haría daño usar el cerebro con más frecuencia.

—Harry —Cisco no se anda con rodeos cuando la situación se torna tensa—. Cállate también.

Caitlin espera a que ambos Alfas respiren y se calmen. Si no lo logran, hay jeringas y tranquilizantes muy cerca de ella. No le tomaría más que un par de segundos tener las inyecciones listas.

—¿Por qué hablar de esto, Ramón? —Harrison pregunta, su voz carente de la rabia ligera que había utilizado contra Barry.

—Hace unos días, mientras trabajábamos juntos en el taller, te toqué por accidente y vi algunos de tus recuerdos —explica Cisco—. No lo habría hecho de poder evitarlo. No puedo controlar estas cosas… aún.

—¿Qué es lo que viste?

Barry aguarda, su cuerpo entero vibrando con energía nerviosa, sus ojos brillando con los rayos amarillos de su Velocidad.

—¿Quién es Jesse?

Harry sonríe, pero su sonrisa tiembla y cualquier fuerza que quedara en su cuerpo se va con una sola exhalación.

Cuando responde, Barry decide cerrar la boca y pensar bien antes de volver a abrirla.

—Jesse es mi hija. Zoom me la quitó.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. Tenía que pasar.  
> Esto es, realmente, a lo que quería llegar con "Marca", pero resulta que me tomó un par de meses.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por las lecturas!


End file.
